Avengers: Rise of Legends
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: When Tai is taken by the Kree, he adopts the name Captain Marvel. Now, he and his new allies have to get ready, for a Day unlike any other. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers: Rise of Legends

A marvel/Digimon x-over by Dark Anbu Knight

Chapter 1: The Kree

18 year old Tai Kamiya sat on top of car, looking up at the stars. He had graduated High School a month prior and was contemplating his future. While the digidestined had grown apart, Tai still had missed the good old days. Though he doubted it would every be the same again, considering the fight he had gotten into two months ago.

-Flashback-

It was a few weeks before senior graduation. Tai was sitting in the café as he and the others had a started doing during high school. In his hands was a copy of the Daily Globe, an internationally printed newspaper focusing about the world. He was fascinated at the antics of various super heroes from America; his favorite was Spider-Man. A man who looked like his age out saving the day from the likes of Doc Ock, Electro, and Green Goblin. He saw him as a hero, despite what another paper called the Daily Bugle said. Another batch of heroes Tai liked reading about was the X-men. Mutants who used there abilities to show the world mutants weren't the unstable monsters Senator Kelly claimed them to be. These stories came to a screeching halt a year ago, and no one heard from the X-men since. The Fantastic Four was also pretty interesting to hear about, but it was mainly about Reed Richard's inventions.

"Hey Tai." Sora said as she, Izzy, and Matt showed up. Tai didn't want to look up from his paper. On Sora's hand, was an engagement ring. Matt had proposed to her and promised to marry Sora after college. It hurt Tai to lose Sora like this. He tried to tell her his feelings, but he could never muster the courage. Although, it wasn't the same. Sora had changed. Gone was his soccer loving, slightly angered, tomboy, sisterly teammate, and now was a tennis playing, girly girl, easily angered, stranger.

"You still read that junk?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do like to know what goes on in our world." Tai answered, emphasizing our world.

"Those guys at the globe only print junk." Sora said.

"I don't know, they do interest me about Tony Stark." Izzy said. Tony Stark was the biggest name in weapons in the world. Also parties, women, and booze.

"Well you won't like this, he's been captured." Tai said, handing him the paper with a certain page open.

Izzy grabbed hold and read the article.

"They say he was showing off his new weapon and a terrorist group snatched him." Tai explained.

"Yeah, the Jericho missile." Izzy said, looking up. "Using repulsor tech, it releases a massive number of high powered explosive charges."

"Nice." Tai sad happily.

"Quit reading that and grow up." Sora said irritated.

"It's just some news." Tai insisted.

"No its lies people make up to sell stories." Sora insisted, taking the paper. "Look, a guy in a red costume with Spider powers."

"It could happen." Tai said. "We all said the same about the digital world."

"He's got a point." Izzy said.

Matt put his hand on Izzy's shoulder and warned. "Don't."

"That's different, it's the digital world, a lot could happen." Sora shouted.

"So out of the ordinary stuff can't originate from earth?" Tai asked getting agitated.

"No, just not too unbelievable." Sora shouted. "Like this." She pointed to an article. "A paramedic from New York claims to be the girlfriend of Thor."

"So, people have a hard time believing you're getting married to Matt." Tai pointed out. He grabbed the paper and left, leaving change for his coffee.

-End Flashback-

After that, Sora stopped talking to him. He tried to patch things up with the girl, but she wouldn't listen. Majority of the other digidestined agreed with her. Kari and Izzy were the only two who did. Joe was neutral territory as he was still in college. Everyone left him alone as Joe once had a stress related heart attack, and ended up staying in the hospital for a week. Davis, on the other hand sided with Sora due to the fact that Kari broke his heart several months ago and in rage, returned Tai's goggles. Tai left them hanging on the side of his bed. He decided that he had enough stargazing and leave. He started his car and drove off. Not 5 minutes in to his trip, his car shut down.

"What the?" Tai asked. He tried to start it again, but nothing happened.

"Cheap piece of junk." Tai shouted. His thoughts were interrupted by the car shaking, he looked up and the roof of his car tore off. With a flash of light, Tai was blinded.

Before he knew it, he was walked down a hallway by someone.

"What's going on here?" Tai asked have dazed. He was led into a room and thrown in.

"Hey!" Tai shouted. His eyes widened, his capturers were turquoise faced humans. They were clad in some kind silver armor. The door closed behind him, right before Tai could get to them. "Great, I've been abducted by aliens."

"Open this door!" Tai demanded. He repeatively slammed his fist on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great." Tai groaned. He looked around the room he was in and noticed he wasn't alone. Not too far away from him face down was a girl his age of American decent, she had long blond hair tied into a low ponytail and had perfect curves. She was clad in a short sleeve blue blouse, tan pants, and black boots. The girl soon began to stir, revealing she had lovely blue eyes.

"Hi." Tai opened up with. Her response was not so friendly. The girl slammed Tai into the wall and placed a firm grip on his neck.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Tai said, gasping for air.

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened. "You're Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Japanese digidestined." She immediately released her grip.

"You know that how?" Tai asked, rubbing his throat.

"I just do." The girl said, innocently. "I'm Carol by the way, Carol Danvers."

"Hey." Tai said. He took off his jacket, feeling warm, his eyes not leaving the girl. Tai knew she wasn't telling the truth. He then pulled out his cell, revealing it had no bars.

"No reception on mine either." Carol said, pulling out her cell.

"So how did you get here?" Tai asked.

"I was taking a walk and wound up here." Carol said quickly.

Before either could say anything else, four more of the aliens came in. Two took Tai, while the others grabbed Carol. Both teens tried to struggle, but to no avail.

Over the course of what seemed like hours, Tai was tortured, injected and electrocuted. Tai did his best to stay conscious, but it wasn't working out so well. Whatever they were doing to him, it hurt, and took a lot of energy away. After what seemed like hours, Tai was thrown back into the room face first, the only difference was he was now stark naked.

"Ow." Tai said weakly. He tried to stand up, but nothing happened. The doors opened once more and Carol was thrown in in the same predicament. The only difference was Carol seemed to be unconscious. Using what little strength he had left he crawled over to Carol and tried to shake her awake.

"C'mon Carol, stay with me." Tai said weakly. She didn't budge.

"Damn it." Tai cursed. He then remembered he left his jacket in the room. With what energy he had left, he crawled over and pulled his jacket over Carol. Tai laid back down, completely exhausted.

To his own surprise he felt some weight on his back.

"You're such a gentleman." Carol said weakly. She then gave him a light peck on the cheek. Over the course of the next few days the two had the same day, experimented on, then left for dead in the room. At least they thought it was days. Since they didn't have their cells anymore and there was no way of telling time.

The two were at least grateful they were given clothes of some kind. Tai was now clad in a full body suit which was black with red shoulders, upper legs, and a red v like strip across the chest. On his wrists were large blue bands. Carol was clad in a black and red unitard which sleeve reached her upper arms, and red shorts reaching her mid calf. The shoulders and sleeves were red as well and a yellow star was on the front. Though some details were hard to tell as Carol was still wearing Tai's jacket for obvious reasons. Carol was currently lying on top of Tai, her head on his chest. During their imprisonment, the two had become close, and found out they had a lot in common. They both loved sports, and had alcoholic fathers. Carol had always wanted to be in the USAF and had recently gotten her pilots license. Tai even felt comforted enough to tell Carol some of his adventures.

"So then, Shogungeckomon is all like, you call that singing?" Tai explained, laughing in the process, "Then he starts blasting down the walls as everyone's running around crazy."

"To be fair, I don't like being woken up either." Carol joked.

"I even remember herring some of the Geckomon saying they didn't want the guy up in the first place." Tai laughed again. As he stopped to continue the story, his eyes widened.

"Uh Carol?" Tai asked, in a serious and panicked tone. "When did the ceiling get so low?"

"What are you?" She began only to see that Tai was right. She looked down and saw they were floating in mid air. Carol got off Tai, and found out she was flying along side Tai.

"What's happening to us?" Carol asked her voice filled with shock. Before Tai could respond, they both felt incredibly heavy and slammed into the ground.

"Gravity control?" Tai groaned. Soon, a gas was released causing the teens to pass out.

Tai tried his hardest to wake up, in doing so he heard the words early, Skrull, and experiment. All meaning, he had to wake up. Then a blast was heard, several in fact. Tai's eyes shot open, one of the aliens was blasting several others.

"What the?" Tai asked. He tried to move, only to reveal he was on a table, covered with restraints.

"Total Sci-fi movie moment." He said. He turned to see Carol trying to escape as well.

"Stand still." The alien ordered, after the last had fallen. He had a futuristic blaster in hand and shot the teens restraints.

"Already, I like you." Carol said grateful. After she got out of her restraints, she floated upwards.

"Carol." Tai cried, with an outreached hand. As he did, energy build up in his hand, and shot a powerful beam at Carol. She barely dodged.

"Not cool." Carol shouted, as she landed.

"How'd I do that?" Tai asked, freaked.

"Your powers are adapting to your DNA faster than expected." The alien said.

"Our what's doing what?" Tai asked freaked. As he made a fist, the power in Tai's hand grew. The same was with Carol.

"I know," The alien said, exasperate, "But not here, I'm getting you two off this ship."

"Cool." Tai said, as he and Carol left the room.

"Wait did he say ship?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I did." The alien said.

"And you are?" Tai asked.

"Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree Empire." The alien said, as the three continued down the hall. "The two of you are the first in our Kree/Human hybrid projects to survive."

"What?" Tai demeaned, getting angry. Carol shared his anger. As they did, energy build up in their hands.

"Let me explain." Mar-vell said, trying not to experience their wrath. "For years, we have been at war with the Skrull Empire, who wish to take control over this solar system."

"Why?" Tai asked, not getting this.

"For, some reason that we aren't even aware off, this part of space is the easiest for wormhole creation." Mar-Vell explained the best he could.

"Ok." Carol said, trying to understand this.

"But the Skrull have gone to places we haven't with our solders." Mar-Vell said. "They've experimented on their own with DNA from various life forms and Digimon."

"Wait, you know about Digimon?" Tai asked surprised.

"Yes, for some reason, Digimon have been showing up all over the galaxy, attacking randomly." The alien said. Carol shifted nervously at that.

"Define experimented with." Carol said, trying to change the subject.

"One of their soldiers has the combine powers of the heroes on your planet the Fantastic Four." The captain explained as they continued down the hall.

"And what happened to us?" Tai asked.

Captain Mar-Vell lowered his head. "You've been spliced with Kree DNA, giving you amazing powers such as flight, enhanced durability, energy projection, and enhanced strength." He then looked upset. "You two are the first to survive the experiments."

"Out of how many?" Tai asked eyes widened.

"Too many." The Kree said.

"So, uh, the costumes?" Carol asked, hoping to change the subject.

"They allow your additional powers to stabilize." Mar-Vell said, as he turned to Tai. "Those bracers on your arms are called Nega-bands, they allow you to alter your frequency of your energy beams with a thought, enabling you to pierce energy shields."

"And what do I get?" Carol asked.

"You've been given the ability to absorb energy and add it to your own strength, which in turn gives you a slight resistance to energy." The Kree explained. "The two of you were scheduled to be brainwashed into our soldiers, in time for the grand accuser's arrival."

"The who?" Tai asked, not liking the sound of that.

"The Kree warrior who will decide if earth is good enough to join the Kree Empire," The Captain explained. "Though with your encounters with Digimon, it won't look good."

"Ok, why not just attack the Skrull home world, and make them surrender?" Carol suggested.

"Because they don't have a home world, it was eaten by Galactus." Mar-vell said.

"What!" Carol asked freaked.

"Ok, I have a question, if we just escaped from your operation table, why hasn't anyone else shown up?" Tai brought up, as the three reached the door.

"That's a valid point." Mar-Vell admitted.

"Open the door." Carol said firmly.

"What?" Mar-vell asked.

"Do it." She insisted.

Captain Mar-vell reluctantly opened the door, and several rounds were fired. All hit Carol. As they did, yellow energy covered her.

"Hit the deck." Carol shouted. She raised her hands and unleashed a powerful energy blast. When the smoke cleared, all Kree soldiers were unconscious.

"I love being half you." Carol said gleefully, turning to the captain.

"Remind me never to get her mad." Tai told the alien.

"Good idea." Mar-Vell said.

The three continued through the ship, with Carol taking up the rear, looking exhausted.

"So where we headed?" Tai asked.

"The hanger, we're getting you of the ship, then explaining this to your leaders." Mar-vell said.

"So why are you helping us?" Carol asked.

"Because I've been to Earth, you have a right to live, despite what the Supreme Intelligence has to say." The Kree explained.

"The what?" Tai asked.

"The organic/computer hybrid that is our leader." He explained.

"That's stupid." Carol said in disbelief.

"It is a commonly brought up topic." Mar-vell admitted.

The three made their way down the halls and stopped at one door in particular.

"Wait here, I'm going on ahead to secure the area." Mar-vell ordered. As the Kree walked on ahead, Carol slumped down to the ground.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked concerned, getting down to her level.

"We're hosed." Carol groaned, tears running down her face.

"You just took down an army of aliens." Tai reminded.

"And I feel completely drained." Carol cried. Tai was shocked as Carol pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I think it's best to tell you how I know about you." Carol cried, and braced herself, "I intern at SHIELD."

"That big security force with the huge air ship?" Tai asked.

Carol nodded, "They have files on all of you since Parrotmon, afraid you all might go all invasion on us."

"That wouldn't happen." Tai shouted.

"You're on the list of digidestined that Shield is certain won't turn on Earth." Carol stated.

"That's actually comforting to hear." Tai admitted. He then noticed Carol's mood getting worse.

"So, you're like a solider?" Tai asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"No, I push the mail cart around, and bumped into the files on you guys." She continued to cry. "Karla was right about me."

"Hey, don't feel bad, we all start somewhere." Tai said, trying to help.

"Easy for you say, you've got experience in these situations." Carol shouted, tears still in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm a cheerleader." Tai said. "Basically, my partner Agumon does all the work, and I just get him to digivolve and stuff."

Carol stopped her tears and looked at him.

"Truth be told, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this by myself." Tai admitted.

Just then, a series of shots were heard, the two humans turned to see the Captain, slammed against the wall. He was clutching the side of his body.

"Captain." Tai shouted. He immediately rushed down the hall with Carol right behind him. Several Kree soldiers came from around the corner.

Tai lifted his arms and concentrated, the energy built up and shot at the aliens. The aliens were blasted into the wall.

"Captain." Tai shouted. He and Carol dashed to the alien. "Hang on we'll get you some help."

"No time." Mar-Vell said weakly. He then handed the boy a card key. "Use this, get hanger, warn earth." Captain Mar-vell then closed his eyes and his head fell back.

Tai lowered his head, and looked more determine. "Still thinking we should give up?" Carol shook her head as her tears dried.

"Let's go." She said determined.

With energy flowing the two made their way down the halls and blasted any Kree soldiers that stood in their way.

"This is officially the strangest day of my life." Carol admitted slamming her bare foot into a Kree's face.

"I've had about 14 of those." Tai laughed. The two soon made their way into the hanger after inserting the card into a slot on the wall. The hanger was full of high tech space ships that looked like purple stealth jets.

"Any chance you can fly one of these things?" Tai asked.

"One way to find out." Carol said hopefully. They headed towards one and Tai turned around, he blasted away at the other ships.

"This way they can't follow us." Tai said, answering Carol's confused look.

"Alright, if they gave us lunch, get ready to loose it." Carol said, sitting in the cockpit. She was floored on how similar the controls were.

"Here goes everything." She pushed a control forward and the vehicle took off. The machine blasted off and several turrets from the main ship soon started targeting the ship.

Doing what she could, Carol dodged as many shots as she could.

"Could you find some weapons?" Carol asked stressed.

"Uh." Tai said, looking around. His eyes soon focused on another pair of controls. "Here goes something." Tai grabbed the controls and blasted the oncoming shots he could. Not long after, he began to feel woozy.

"Hey Carol," Tai began, only to see the girl had fallen unconscious.

"Damn it." Tai moved over to where Carol was and tried to take control over the ship itself.

"Hey, this is my thing, you make a lizard grow." Carol chuckled gain consciousness. Just then, the ship received a direct blast to the main engines.

"Oh man." Tai shouted.

"I think we're entering Earth's atmosphere." Carol shouted panicked.

"How close were we?" Tai asked.

"Just passed Mars was the ship." Carol shouted. She knew there was only one chance given their trajectory.

"This is going to hurt." Carol shouted.

Tai woke with a jolt. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw he was wearing scrubs and his negabands were still on. His eyes darted around the room.

"Tai you're up." Sora said happily as she entered the room.

The first thing Tai noticed was her engagement ring was off.

"We were all so worried after you had your accident,." Sora hugged Tai gently. "How you ended up in the ocean five days later is beyond me."

"Not that it's not good to see you again." Tai said confused. "But what room is Carol staying in?"

"Who?" Sora asked confused.

"Carol Danvers, the blond girl that was with me." Tai explained.

"Tai, you were alone when we found you." Sora explained.

**So here's chapter one of a new story I've been considering for quiet sometime. I've already got a line up for the Avengers in this story. Don't worry, the main four are going to be in it. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers: Rise of Legends

Chapter 2: The Accuser

Sora's words echoed through Tai's head. He was alone when they found him. Tai had replayed that message over his head for the past three hours. Sora left soon after and he never found out what happened to her engagement ring. He remembered when she first got it, Sora showed it off every five minutes.

"This is something strange." Tai admitted. He mentioned to Sora that he was abducted by aliens, but she laughed it off, saying he hit his head. Tai tried to get some sleep, but he had horrible nightmare's regarding the experimentation. He looked at the clock left on the dresser, saying it was midnight.

"I'm out of here." Tai said firmly. He pulled out the cords he was attached too and effortlessly pushed the bed in front of the door, so no one would follow him. He noticed the bag on the counter, which held a spare set of clothes. He switched clothes and jumped out the window, as he did, he floated down, touching down on the ground.

"I knew I wasn't crazy." Tai smiled. "Now to find Carol."

He got off to a running start, and soon found himself in the same spot, only several feet in the air.

"Ok, I need to fix the whole power thing." Tai groaned. "Or." His frown turned into a smile. Tai jumped up and landed on the roof, smiling.

"Cool." Tai jumped from building to building. Not long after, he wound up at the docks. He looked around to see several dock workers standing near a large hole in the side of a warehouse.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Tai asked.

"Uh, this moron found this girl in the water, and she's all confused and stuff." One of the workers, more than likely the supervisor, said clearly angry, "He wanted a special form of payment, and it turns out the girl was a mutant or something, and punches the guy through a wall." The man then grumbled something about best worker, "She panicked and ran into town."

"Ok." Tai said. He left heading for town. With limited control he managed to make his way down a few blocks. Before long, a set of headlights blinded him.

"Taichi Kamiya what do you think you're doing?" His mother demanded, stepping out of her car, alongside Kari.

"I was abducted by aliens, experimented on alongside a SHIELD intern, and I'm trying to find her." Tai explained.

"Tai, you hit your head." His mother explained, still infuriated.

"If I hit my head, how can I do this?" Tai asked, as he lifted the card above his head effortlessly, and floated in the air.

"Ok I believe you, just put my car down, I doubt my insurance company would believe me." Yuuko said, completely astonished.

"Can you fly?" Kari asked excited.

Tai gently put the car down, but he left a hand print on the back door.

"Oops." Tai said sheepishly.

"Just get in the car," Yuko said in defeat. "Kari, open the door for your brother."

"I won't rip the door off." Tai said defensively. His mother looked him.

"I get freaking super powers, and I'm still weak against my mother's look." Tai groaned, getting in the car.

The three spent the rest of the car ride in silence on their way back to Highton View Terreance.

"We'll find your new friend in the morning Tai." Yuko assured her son.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to look now ?" Tai asked.

"I know but you could use some sleep." Yuuko said, clearly worried.

"I tried that, I started having nightmares." Tai admitted, his tone becoming quiet.

"Please tell me you won't need a therapist, we can't afford it." His mother begged. Her eyes widened at what she said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"We agreed, you would tell him." Kari reminded.

Yuuko took a deep breath and said. "I kicked your father out the day after you disappeared."

"What?" Tai asked after about a minute of silence.

"He got drunk again and spotted off about how you're incompetent, he was gambler with a massive debt, and that he was stealing my jewelry to pay it off." Yuuko explained, in a worrisome tone.

"And you said I stole it." Kari said to her mother.

"I said I was sorry, I thought you were using it to get TK to notice you." Yuuko explained.

"Everyone, focus." Tai shouted. "We've got an intern to find in a country she's unfamiliar with, and an alien judge coming half way soon."

"He's right." Kari said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

The three family members had made their way to the apartment complex, only to discover the front door of their home was wide open.

"Oh don't tell me." Yuuko said. The three went in to see Susamu sitting in the recliner, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Well look who decided to come crawling back." He said, his voice severally slurred.

"Susamu, I kicked you out." Yuuko reminded, fear filling her voice.

"So you brought useless with you huh?" Susamu slurred some more.

"So what if I did, he's our son." Yuuko said fearfully.

"Mom, I've got this." Tai said firmly.

"Oh really?" Susamu said smugly. He took the beer bottle and threw it at Tai's face, causing it to shatter on impact.

"Ha." Susamu chuckled. His expression quickly changed to shock, seeing Tai didn't move, flinch, or show signs of injuries.

"Tai, kick your father out." His mother said, her voice now brimming with confidence. The door was destroyed as the drunken man was thrown out.

"I'll be back." Susamu slurred, walking away.

"That was awesome." Kari shouted.

"Great." Tai said, his tone turning glum. He plopped onto the couch and his eyes closed.

The two Kamiya girls watched as Tai fell asleep.

"Let's hope he stays asleep." Yuuko whispered, worried about her son.

After a few hours of sleep, Tai awoke to see it was now 7:30 AM.

"Great." Tai groaned. He stood up and walked out the remains of the front door, overlooking the balcony.

"Carol, I've got to find her." Tai said, remembering his mission. Not only that, but he had to know how Digimon were appearing all over the universe. Just them, the newly risen sun was blocked out, by a massive Kree ship.

"He's here." Tai said, he clutched the railing, leaving his grip mark on the bar.

"Tai," He turned his attention to his sister, with Gatomon on her shoulder. "I just got off the phone with Izzy, the military wants us at the landing zone downtown."

"Let's go." Tai said.

"Not when you're supposed to be in the hospital." Agumon said, coming from behind Kari.

"When did you get here?" Tai asked, trying not to sound ungrateful for seeing his friend and partner.

"Kari brought me before you woke up to surprise you." The lizard digimon explained.

"I couldn't sleep either." Kari explained.

"I'm going, no questions asked." Tai said firmly, energy building in his hand.

"Since when can you do that?" Agumon asked.

"Long story, I'll explain on the way." Tai said, as he went running.

Agumon and the others were right behind him.

"Hey Kari, have you heard of anything in regards to Digimon disappearing?" Tai asked.

"Not really." Kari said.

"Why do you ask that?" Gatomon asked.

"I'll tell you later." Tai said.

He jumped over a railing and flew about twenty feet.

"Since when do humans do that?" Gatomon asked.

"You got me." Agumon said. Everyone was so focused on Tai, they didn't notice Agumon's eyes turned from Emerald green, to glowing aura blue momentarily.

Matt was with the remaining Japanese Digidestined and several members of the police and SWAT as the Kree ship appeared over the Japan UN building.

"We still can't make contact with the ship, it's encrypted beyond anything I've seen." Izzy explained. His laptop in front of him alongside Ken and Yolie

"We should have waited for Tai," Ken said, looking over his own. "This may be the same alien race that abducted him."

"Shut your mouth, he wasn't abducted." Sora shouted.

"This guy shows up after Tai comes back saying he was taken by aliens, all form of reason points to the two being connected." Ken explained, trying his best not to beat the crap out of the two veterans.

"Whatever," Matt shouted, his face red with rage. "I want these alien freaks on the line now or so help me." He began only to be interrupted by rapid squeaking.

"Sorry Joe." Matt said apologetically, turning to the eldest Digidestined. In his hand was a squeaking stress ball.

"I told you we should have left him." Cody told Davis on the side.

"How many times can I say sorry?" Davis grumbled.

"What did I miss?" Tai said coming in.

"What the hell are you doing out of the Hospital?" Sora said concerned. She walked up to Tai and rubbed her chest against Tai. It was clear to the half Kree boy that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I know about the Kree." Tai said as he shrugged, his face red and took several steps back.

"Ok, did they break up or something?" He asked.

"Yes." Every other digidestined answered.

"You have any idea on what's going on?" Izzy asked, changing the subject.

"Short version is theirs an alien judge in that ship, and Digimon have been showing up all over the universe." Tai explained.

"What!" Every Digidestined shouted in unison.

"We would have known about this." Sora said snidely, her hands on her hips.

"Maybe not." Ken admitted.

"Shut your mouth." Sora demanded.

Just then, a holographic image appeared. It was a Kree, but one far larger than Tai had seen. He was clad in green and yellow armor that covered all of his body, except his face. In his hand was a long staff with gavel like end.

"Citizens of Earth, I am Ronan the Accuser of the Kree empire." The being said in a booming tone. "This planet is in restricted Kree space, surrender and you may join the glorious Kree Empire, you have 15 seconds to decide." The hologram disappeared.

"Fifteen seconds, he's not serious." Yolie said panicking.

"He is, and we can't use our Digimon." Tai said firmly.

"No, everyone Digivolve." Matt ordered.

"Matt what are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm in charge now clearly you're too crazy to lead." Matt declared. "Everyone."

All of the Digimon except Agumon began to glow, only for the ship to unveil its turrets and open fire.

When the smoke cleared, all the Digimon were revealed to be unconscious.

"Hawkmon!" Yolie shouted, grabbing her partner. Another volley was launched and Tai placed his arms over his body in an X shaped pattern. Everyone braced for impact as the energy blasts came closer. Joe squished his stress ball so hard, it popped.

"I go through these things so quickly." He thought, pulling out another.

Just then, an energy shield covered the area, coming from Tai.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked speechless.

"I told you so!" Tai shouted irritated. The shots stopped immediately, and a hatch opened up, with Ronan appearing.

"Ah, so you are one of the experiments that escaped." Ronan guessed. "I will make you an offer, defeat me in combat, and this planet will be spared."

"And if I lose?" Tai asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You will join the Kree in our warrior program." Ronan explained, "The laws of battle dictate both of us are permitted to have two assistants in this battle who may aid either side whenever needed."

"I get full pick on my partners?" Tai asked, trying to understand. Ronan nodded.

"Tai as soon as our partners are up." Matt began.

"I stop listening to you when our Digimon got roasted." Tai interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear this.

"What is your name Earthling?" Ronan asked.

"The name's Captain Marvel." Tai declared.

"Why did he/I say that?" All the digidestined wondered simultaneously.

Ronan chuckled. "So, you model yourself after the traitor."

"Yes, it's called being a friend." Tai said firmly.

"Well then Captain." Ronan began, he turned a dial on his weapon. "May the best warrior win." The gavel released an energy wave at Tai. Tai held his arms up and created an energy shield. Only this time it broke halfway through and Tai was blasted back.

"Tai you don't have too much control over your powers." Kari reminded as the others swarmed him.

"Get, now." Tai ordered, getting up. "I'm kicking his extraterrestrial ass."

Tai cracked his knuckles and flew forward, grabbing Ronan and crashing through a building, landing on the next street.

As Ronan was on the ground, Tai repetitively slammed his energized fists into Ronan's face. His face was scrunched up into pure rage.

"Tai stop." Kari cried out. She and the others had grabbed their digimon and followed.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kari, that won't work." Joe explained. The oldest digidestined look at his friend with sorrow as well. "Tai's taking out his emotions on Ronan, true he wasn't responsible for Tai's powers, but he is from the same race."

"What are you a psychologist?" Sora asked.

"It's my minor." Joe admitted.

As Tai continued his assault, he was blasted in the back. Tai turned to see two more Kree.

The first was a six foot tall member, whose armor reminded Tai of the mutant called the Juggernaut. The second was clad in a green version of the armor Captain Mar-vell wore.

"Who are they and where did they come from?" Yolie asked franticly.

"Meet my teammates, Korath the Pursuer and Captain At-Lass." Ronan chucked. "Now human, you must choose your teammates, or this fight is forfeit.

"I, I choose." Tai began, only to sweat heavily. He couldn't choose anyone else because they wouldn't last, and all the Digimon would be out for a while.

Just then, the Kree known as Korath turned his attention to the sky. "I sense a powerful force and the other experiment approaching." He explained.

"What?" Tai asked. He turned to Ronan, "How could he know?"

"Korath has the ability to detect beings by their brain wave patterns." Ronan explained.

At-lass turned to stop a red and black blur from slamming into him. He held his ground as the blur pushed him along the ground, tearing up the street. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Carol, only dressed for the occasion. Aside from the unitar the Kree gave her, she was also clad in thigh length black high heeled boots and matching gloves. Around her neck was a dark red scarf, while her eyes were concealed by a domino mask.

"Uh, time out." Tai said, running over to Carol.

"Carol great to see you're ok." Tai said happily.

"I am so mad at you Kamiya." Carol said, still locked with At-lass.

"What, why?" Tai asked completely shocked.

She picked up At-lass and threw him to the side. Then she put her arms over her chest. "I wanted to be Captain Marvel." She pouted.

"How did you know?" Tai asked.

"I saw the report on the TVs at the electronic store." Carol explained. "Seriously, you couldn't wait for me?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Tai asked astonished.

"Yes." Came Carol's simple answer.

"Well where were you?" Tai asked.

Carol pulled Tai closer and put her mouth to his ear. She then harshly whispered. "Try finding a bra that doesn't chaff in this thing, trust me it isn't easy."

"Wait, how do you have Japanese money?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowing, realizing something.

"Uh, yeah about that." Carol began, only for Tai to realize.

"My wallet was in my jacket wasn't it?" Tai asked.

"I borrowed some cash sue me." Carol said trying to lighten the mood.

"What else did you buy?" Tai demanded.

"Our battle must commence!" Ronan shouted.

Tai turned and smirked, looking up at the recently arriving storm. "Hold on a second, I think the third in our trio is just showing up."

"Have at thee demons." A voice boomed. As powerful as the voice that said it, a bolt of lightning struck down, aiming right at the Kree. When the smoke cleared, it was none other than the Norse god of thunder, Thor. He was a muscular man with long blond hair which was covered by a silver winged helmet. His armor had chainmail for arms and legs while his chest was black armor with four silver circles. On his back was a dark red cape. In his hand was a large hammer.

"This is so going on my Facebook page." Davis said, taking a picture with his cell phone.

"Demons, I ask you this one time, where is Loki?" Thor demanded.

"I know not who you speak of." Ronan said firmly.

"Hey big guy." Tai said to Thor. "Not that I'm not grateful for you showing up, but unless we beat these three, they're going to destroy the Earth."

"Very well, eh?" Thor began.

"He goes by the name Captain Marvel." Ronan explained.

"Then we shall have a grand battle, Captain Marvel, and eh, Ms. Marvel is it." Thor said to Tai and asked Carol.

"Sure, Ms. Marvel it is then." Carol shrugged.

"Alright, I got dibs on the big guy with the large Hammer." Tai declared, punching his fist into his open palm.

"I thought we were on the same side?" Thor asked.

"I meant Ronan." Tai corrected.

"Ah, well then." Thor said sheepishly. "TO BATTLE!" Thor roared.

Tai took Ronan like he said while Thor took Korath and Carol had At-lass once again locked by the arms.

"Seriously, why'd you take Ms. Marvel as a super hero name?" Tai asked Carol while the two were close enough to hold their opponents back.

"It felt right." Carol said, with a red blush. Tai had one on his face too. Tai was currently holding Ronan's weapon back. As he did Tai flew up, and went behind Ronan, throwing the Accuser as the Kree warrior let go of his weapon.

"Nice." Tai chuckled, only to get electrocuted.

"That be not me, just saying." Thor said, as Mjonir clashed with a pair of batons used by Korath.

"My Universal weapon is specifically tuned to my biometrics, only I can wield it." Ronan said with a dark chuckle. He raised his hand and the weapon reappeared in Ronan's hand.

"Damn it." Ta groaned, picking himself up.

Carol was currently doing sky bound battle with At-lass. She tried delivering a series of punches to the Kree, only to discover she still didn't have control over her powers as well. At-lass spun and slammed his heel into Carol, causing her to crash into the ground.

"This is just great." She groaned. As she regained consciousness, Carol noticed a blaster holstered on At-lass's hip. Carol flew at high speed, flying passed At-lass and grabbing the gun.

"You think you could use my own weapon against me?" At-lass chuckled darkly.

"Not in the way you'd think." Carol said, she turned the gun against her and fired. She slowly started to absorb the feedback, and was coated in yellow energy.

"Now that's a super power." Cody said.

"Finally, a decent female super hero." Yolie said happily.

Carol charged at At-lass with full strength. Once again the two locked at the arms, only the Kree captain was shown to be struggling.

"Do you honestly think some inexperienced lab accident can stop a Kree captain?" At-lass said, still struggling.

"Here's my answer." Carol smirked. She irradiated a huge flash of energy from her body, blinding At-lass and sending him near the ship. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed the Captain was unconscious.

"I'd like to see Karla do that!" Carol said weakly.

Thor continually clashed with Korath. Their two weapons slammed into each other, and in the process, released massive sparks.

"Why do you protect this planet?" Korath demanded. "We have studied this planet, and you are not of this world."

"Because the mortals of this realm need a guardian." Thor roared. Mjonir generated an ample amount of energy, causing the photon baton to overload. The explosion covered the two, and Thor emerged only slightly singed.

"Now to help the captain." Thor declared.

"Five minutes ago would have been lovely." Tai shouted with strain in his voice. His shield was barely holding out against Ronan's furious energy attacks.

"You stand no chance against me human." Ronan gloated.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm presently not fighting alone." Tai struggled. His words were backed up by Thor and Ms. Marvel. The two launched their respective energy attacks at the alien judge.

Ronan's response was activating the universal weapon's force field.

"My turn." Ronan said darkly. He raised the multipurpose weapon and shot a series of electrical attacks. Thor instinctively spun his hammer around, absorbing the energy.

"Can I borrow that thing sometime?" Tai asked impressed.

"Nay, only I am worthy to wield Mjornir's magic, all others cannot even lift this hammer." Thor explained.

"Hey, any chance you can fight without that thing?" Tai asked, getting an idea.

"Aye." Thor answered, still absorbing the blasts.

"Do you forfeit?" Ronan demanded, after not hearing anyone for a minute.

"Not even close." Tai, Carol, and Thor said in unison. Both half Krees went on either side of Ronan, delivering a series of energy blasts. Thor flew upwards using Mjonir.

"You human's never learn." Ronan chuckled, reflecting the attacks.

"Nay, these mortals do." Thor boomed once again. He spun his hammer and electricity began to build up in a massive circle like fashion. "FOR MIDGAR!"

Using all his godly might, Thor swung his hammer down, sending it crashing onto the force field. Ronan clearly was having difficulties keeping the shield up. However Thor was proven to be quiet powerful to the point where Ronan not only lost his hold on the shield, but his Universal Weapon too. The resulting power loss also caused Ronan to fall back several feet. Immediately, Ronan dove forward, avoiding Carol and Tai who tried to deliver a powerful punch.

"You still won't save this unworthy planet." Ronan declared. He grabbed his Universal weapon by the handle, but found he couldn't lift it.

"What?" Ronan demanded. He turned to see Mjonir resting on is weapon.

"Only those worthy may move Mjonir." Thor said as he punched Ronan in the face. Carol turned on her heel and kicked Ronan upwards. Tai, who was airborne, clasped his hands together and slammed Ronan into the ground, leaving a crater.

Ronan weakly stirred and saw the three heroes standing above him. Thor held his hand up, and Mjonir returned to his hand.

"You lose Ronan, now get the hell off our planet." Tai said smugly.

"We did it." Carol grabbed Tai and kissed him on the check.

"Those two," Sora gasped completely confused. "What does she have that I don't?"

"A gorgeous face, long blond flowing hair, great curves, super powers, and a bra." Davis answered.

"I was talking about the chick in the costume, not Thor." Sora said infuriated.

"So was I." Davis chuckled.

Kari immediately ran up to the super powered victors. "You guys were great."

"Aye young one." Thor said happily, though his smiling face turned to a glare when he saw Gatomon.

"Let me guess, Digimon in your hometown?" Tai asked.

"How did you know?" Thor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." Tai said.

"Well we better get it straight real quick." Carol gulped, her attention turned to the sky. Everyone present turned to see the newest addition to the area, the SHIELD helicarrier.

"I am so screwed." Carol said panicking.

"I'm certain your boss will understand." Tai said trying to soothe the girl.

"You do not know Nick Fury like I do." Carol stressed. "When he's pissed, you're either shipped off to the Arctic Circle, or never heard from again."

"Oh, that bad." Tai realized.

"Izzy, what's SHIELD?" Tentomon asked.

"The Strategic Homeland International Enforcement and Logistics Division, they're the top ranking military unit for the UN." Izzy explained.

"Yeah basically if they don't something it doesn't happen." Yolie explained.

The Helicarrier landed and several SHIELD agents came pouring out of the hanger door. Three in particular walked calmly down. The first was an archer with blond shaved hair. He was clad in a black and purple body suit and his eyes were concealed by purple sunglasses. The second person was a tall female of Russian decent. She too was clad in a black body suit with yellow belt, braces on her arms, and yellow pendant. Her long red hair blew in the wind.

Finally, the middle person of this trio Tai knew no questions asked. It was Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD. He was of African descent with black hair that had a white stripe going around his head. He was clad in black SHIELD grade clothes and trench coat. What his most eye catching was his left eye was covered by a black eye patch. Though you could see several vein like scars coming from behind the piece of cloth.

With some fear in his step, Tai slowly made his way to Nick Fury. "So you're the head of SHIELD?" Tai asked.

And you're the head of the Japanese digidestined." Fury said.

"Hold on, I'm leader." Matt shouted, as he and the others came up including Tai's mother.

"Then stop using so much hair gel, it's keeping your head in your ass." Fury said with a smirk. Matt was at a loss of words.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted someone to do that." TK said to Cody.

"Truth be told Grandpa and I were trying to turn him into a practice dummy." Cody said to TK.

Fury would have continued, but without looking he said. "Get back here Miss Danvers."

Carol stopped dead in her tracks. As Nick and Tai were talking, Carol had slowly started to creep away to avoid punishment.

"Director Fury, I can explain." Carol pleaded.

"You were abducted by the Kree and experimented on." Nick said nonchalantly. Everyone present looked at him.

"If we don't know about it, it didn't happen." Fury chuckled.

"Told ya." Yolie said turning to Mimi.

"Now back to the matter at hand." His tone turned series. "Your playground the Digital World has been having all sorts of problems, and Digimon have been coming out of the woodworks all over the world if not the universe."

"What!" Sora demanded. "But Oikawa's barrier-." She began.

"It's fine." Fury said, holding up his hand. "They've been leaving by some other means, so I propose a team up, and if needed the lot of you join us at SHIELD."

"Really!" Every didgidestined said in different tones.

"We're not interested, besides he's bluffing." Sora said in a snide tone. "He doesn't know everything he says."

"Sora Takenuchi age 19, crest of love, partner is rookie form Biyomon." Fury began.

"Coincidence." Sora remarked.

"Recently obtained fashion scholarship to Tokyo University and broke up with her boyfriend turned fiancé Matt Ishida after the two of you had a falling out in regards to Matt cancelling his college plans when he heard his band The Wolves of Rock, formerly Teenaged Wolves, were offered an incredible record deal with Japan Mix Studios." Fury explained further.

Sora's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Archer, does this Nick Fury person irritate people in this fashion often?" Thor asked.

"Yeah he does that." The archer said.

"Clint here has ample firsthand experience being on the receiving end of this." The red head smirked.

"Now Natasha, not in front of the kids." The archer, Clint joked.

"I'm in." Tai said.

"In what?" Sora asked after regaining her composer.

"I'm joining SHIELD." Tai said. "Something really big is going on, and Digimon showing up all over the universe is just the start."

"You did beat that judge guy." Sora pleaded, trying to get him to stay. Ronan and his associates, along with the crew of the ship they came in were being hauled off to the brig.

"After causing who knows how much in property damage." Tai reminded. "Plus I really don't have control over my powers."

"Don't worry about the streets kid." Clint said coming up. "It's what we have Damage Control for."

"Moving on." Fury said, clearing his throat. "Are you sure Kamiya?"

Tai nodded. "But, is there any chance I can bring my family?"

"Sure, we'll even help with your mother's divorce papers." Nick said.

"Wow, you do know everything." Yuuko said astonished.

"It's what I'm paid for ma'am." Nick said. His attention turned to Tai, and he held out his hand. "You in Spike?"

"Yeah." Tai said, taking it.

"You, how could you?" Sora demanded.

"What did I just say?" Tai asked. "Anyone else coming with?"

"Of course I am." Kari said happily, running alongside her brother.

"I might as well." Yuuko groaned.

"Don't forget us." Gatomon and Agumon said in unison.

"The rest of us aren't." Matt declared. "We've saved the world without SHIELD's help, and we can do it again."

"Either way, this discussion isn't over." Director Fury said firmly. He, Tai, Carol and the rest of the fractured Kamiya family joined the SHIELD agents going up the walkway.

"Uh, Mr. Thor?" Natasha began. "We'll need you to come with us."

"As you wish madam." Thor said.

The Helicarrier took flight and the Didgidestined took their leave. While everyone was in their own thoughts, both Matt and Sora had wicked grins on their faces that were unearthly.

"I can assure you Mrs. Kamiya, your daughter will be quiet safe at Midtown high." Natasha said as she was giving the tour while Director Fury went on ahead to talk to the UN council. Thor had gone ahead too upon discovering his friend Jane Foster had joined SHIELD's medical team and was on the airship. "We have several SHIELD agents employed as covert ops there for potential new recruits, it's how we found Miss Danvers too." Natasha explained Kari would go to Midtown high in New York City which wasn't too far away from the main SHIELD office the Triskellion.

"Is there any way you could assure she would be completely safe?" Yuuko asked worried.

"You're never completely safe." Natasha reminded.

"Oh em Gee." A voice said coming down the hall clearly filled with glee. "Carrie what are you wearing?"

"Oh, hi Karla." Carol groaned. Down the hall came another girl Tai's age clad in a black SHIELD ops uniform. He blonde hair was practically bleached white.

"Agent Soften, now is not the time." Natasha said firmly.

"What I just wanted to check on Carrie after all she did run away from her parents." Karla smirked.

"What?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you later." Carol said quickly.

"Miss Danvers and Mr. Kamiya." Another female agent said coming through. She was closer to Yuko's age, but had short brown hair and eyes. "Director Fury wants to see the both of you in the briefing room."

"What's this about Maria?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, Fury wouldn't tell me." Maria answered.

"Then if Fury didn't tell you something, it must be big." Natasha said surprised.

The two were escorted to a somewhat large conference room where Director Fury, Thor, and to their surprise Tony Stark was waiting for them.

"Tony Stark, I thought you were kidnapped?" Tai asked.

"Not surprising you didn't here." Tony said. He was a man in his thirties with short brown hair and matching goatee who was clad in a business suit. What was most shocking was a blue glow was shown through his shirt. "I escaped and shut down Stark International's weapon program when I found out they were being sold to the other side."

"Moving on," Director Fury began. He then moved to the door Tai and Carol came through and kicked it.

"Get moving Miss Soften, or you can have Carol's job." He shouted. Karla's footsteps were heard running away.

"How did he do that?" Thor asked.

"Rumor has it his eye is fine, and that eye patch is actually hooked up to every camera on the Helicarrier." Tony answered.

"Anyway," Fury began. "Mr. Stark here is one of the few aware of a program the US military wanted to start back in World War II incase Captain America wasn't enough." He pressed a button, and revealed a holographic rooster, ranging from Spiderman and Wolverine, to heroes Tai never heard of like Iron Fist and Power Man. "The idea was to create a team of people with abilities and skills that could go beyond that of the common man, to avenge the world if the likes of the world's Navy, Marines, or even SHIELD can't defend the world." Nick closed the file and a Holographic A appeared. "They called it Project Avenger, the reason I'm telling you this is because I want the three of you to be a part of it."

"I already said I'm in." Tai said happily.

"If it means getting out of the mail room sign me up." Carol said.

Thor remained silent.

"Come on big guy, we couldn't have beaten Ronan and his pals without you." Tai reminded.

"Aye, this would prove more meaning than the fights back in Asgard, but I am on a mission to find my brother Loki." Thor said, still unsure.

"Yeah, why'd you think the Kree had him?" Carol asked.

"Roughly a fortnight ago it was the end of the Odin Sleep, where my father sleeps for a week in order to replenish the tree of life." Thor began.

"Lucky." Tai commented.

"During this time, Asgard is familiar to invaders, but this year, Loki joined the Frost Giants in the battle in an attempt to usurp the throne," Thor continued, but his voice turned dark. "The High father awoke in time, and banished Loki to the isle of silence, yet a being from beyond the starts released him, and sent him to Midgar."

"You believe in aliens?" Nick asked with his lone eyebrow raised.

"We Asgardians have always know of worlds beyond the stars, accessing them is another story." Thor explained.

"So how about this, you join the Avengers, we help you get Loki back to Oz, and when you comeback, bring all the help you can?" the Director suggested. "I got a feeling Earth is going to be a warzone, and we'll need all the help we can get."

"You have my word, but my father is rather stubborn on matters in the other realms." Thor admitted.

"I can relate, so do we have a deal?" Fury held out his hand.

"Aye." Thor shouted, grabbing Fury's hand, and crushing it.

"This is officially my best day ever." Tai smiled.

"Speaking of which Captain." Tony began. "You're going to need this little something Fury's toy soldiers dug out of the Hospital trash can."

He handed Tai a metal brief case, in it was the outfit the Kree gave him, but now it also included gloves, boots, a domino mask and a red belt with a star like belt buckle.

"Ok, now it's my best day ever." Captain Marvel said with a bigger smile.

**OK Chapter 2 is finally here. I apologize in advance if I got Thor's voice wrong. I've watched both EMH, the Thor movie, the Avengers movie, and Avengers assemble and I still don't think I got it right. As to those of you who think Matt and Sora are acting seriously out of character let me ask you this: Who did I mention several times in the last chapter? See you Chapter 3.**


End file.
